


Oh, Fantastic

by iris_the_eye_witch



Series: Earth 1311 [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Johnny Storm - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Susan Storm - Freeform, ben grimm - Freeform, reed richards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_the_eye_witch/pseuds/iris_the_eye_witch
Summary: Johnny, Ben, Sue, and Reed have some problems. One of them is all of them suddenly gaining powers after a botched experiment, the other is a mystical man who seems hell bent on destroying them.This is on wattpad under the same name, but anything posted here has been refined and edited further due to the more recent nature of its posting! Bear with me as it goes up!





	Oh, Fantastic

The headache was extraordinarily painful. That was my main thought as I drifted into consciousness. I tried remembering where I was. Who I was. I didn't have much luck, as my brain felt like someone had dipped it into a deep fryer. I looked around where I was laying. The only thing that I could see as I stared directly ahead of me was a cluster of stars. That wasn’t much of a hint as to where in the world I was.  
I took a breath and sat up. I tried to at least. I didn't get very far. The moment my muscles tensed to move me upwards, I felt heat around my body and a lot of other sore-type pain all over. I laid back down and the pain stopped being so strong. I looked at my body. Well , the parts of which I could see while laying down. I had shoulders still. They had burnt clothing on them. Helpful.  
I took a deep breathe and attempted to get back up again. My body did the same thing. I took one more deep breath and pushed. I needed to get up. I couldn’t just remain wherever I was. So I pushed. The pain persisted but this time I pushed through as hard as I could manage. My body sat itself up. Looking at my body, I saw that there appeared to be bruises and scratches all over it.. The room I was in was empty. Well besides me and some other scattered metallic debris. There was some mechanical parts littered around like gears and what looked like technology from a science fiction movie. Not much though besides those things.  
Upon seeing the debris inside of the small cabin, an amount of my memory came back to me. I was doing an experiment, with my sister and her boyfriend. Someone else was there too. We got sucked into a void. Then I blacked out.  
That's the last thing I remember before waking up here. Why didn't I remember who I was? Or who anyone else there was? I looked at the rest of my outfit, I had on a space-looking outfit that was torn to shreds, not much of it seemed to remain however.  
I sat around and stared at the equipment for a few minutes. It looked high-tech. Like some sort of mega-genius invented it. There was blue lines running all across it, but they looked like they had been dulled. Not helpful, there's a ton of those kinds of things when you live in a world with Stark Industries.  
Eventually I decided to stand up. I felt the burning all over my body, but decided that whatever happened to me wasn't going to solve itself. I pushed myself out of the awkward position I was sitting in, to the point where I was on my feet.  
The burning felt like whatever I imagine skin cancer might felt like. More painful than anything I had ever experienced. I took a deep breath. Panicking would only make this worse. I turned around and looked out of the windows. The only thing I could see out of the two large windows in the small wooden cabin was forest. Forest that was being snowed on. The front door of the building also appeared to be open, but not like someone had pushed it open normally, more like it had been half removed from its hinges.  
I took a step toward the doorway. Felt the extreme burning. I took another step. More burning. I was going to fight through whatever heat was plaguing me. I wasn't going to die out here alone in the cold wilderness of wherever I was. I couldn't see any roads when I looked downwards out of the door. I turned myself around towards the opposite side of the house.  
As I took the steps forward, the burning began to become extremely worse. Very suddenly. Upon the intense pain, I dropped to my knees. I sighed heavily, sitting on my knees.  
Conserve. Your. Energy. Johnny. I said to myself.  
Wait. That was my name. I think. That sounded like my name. OK, going with it. That's my name now. I looked back towards the hole in the roof that I had seen the stars out of. More than big enough for me to crash through. In fact, that looked way too big. Something else could have fallen with me. But then I would have noticed it. This seemed fishy, I really needed to know what was going on. I needed my memory back. That was going to be the only way to know what's going on.  
I ignored my aching and burning limbs and got back up. There was no use sitting around. I had enough energy as it was. I moved towards the doorway. Poking my head outside of the door, I could see everything was more covered in snow than I had even realized. Helpful. I'm gonna freeze to death, I thought. But before I could assess my choices more I saw huge footprints in the snow leading away from the cabin. They definitely weren't an animals, they were humanoid. I examined them closer, they had weird joints that looked like cracks.  
I didn't know how long I had examined the footprints closest to the door before it started snowing again. I figured I was likely to die regardless of how the weather treated me, so I stayed out and followed the footprints. They led on for a long while. I walked up hills and trudged through brush and snow for what felt like forever. How something could walk that long without taking a break I am unsure.  
The snow had begun to fill in the footprints. I decided to hurry myself. If I slowed down I'd lose the tracks.  
The tracks had begun to almost be completely be filled up in no time. Another mystery I had is why in the world I hadn't begin to give into frostbite.  
Another few minutes later, the tracks were on the verge of being unseeable. I kept moving though, before eventually reaching a large rock wall, with what looked like some sort of crevice inside. Possibly only big enough for maybe a bear to go in. The tracks ended at the foot of the cave, so I figured I'd look into it. I ignored all of my inside voices telling me to not go inside of the cave, that things live in caves, and that they are usually bears.  
However, the moment my feet hit the wet floor of the cavern, memories began flooding back into my brain.  
Images of people flashed by, names returned to me, and I remembered more about the experiment.  
The people that had been there had been Me, my sister Sue, her boyfriend Richard, and his friend Ben. Richard was testing teleportation. He had wanted to be the first person to teleport. He was 22, Sue was 21, Ben was 23, and I was 16. Why had they even let me into that experiment, I wasn't even a legal adult. It was crazy talk, but I happened to have been in the lab the day of the experiment. I was shot through a portal and thrown into the sky. Someone else was with me, likely Ben.  
My memory of the fall into wherever we were hit me. I was wreathed in flames, but also in something else. There was a huge mound of rock surrounding me. Protecting me.  
After the initial memory flash, I continued my trek inwards, deciding that maybe calling out would be a reasonable idea if there was another human in the building.  
"Hello?" I said, looking into the darkness.  
"Johnny?" I heard a gravelly voice respond. It was not a voice I recognized at all, it sounded like someone was both talking and driving on a gravel road.  
I jumped, it sounded rather close, and I was in a cave after following giant footprints. It was scary enough to spook me reasonable. But upon the initial fear response, I began to feel my body combust. I saw my arms quickly wreath in cinders and heat again.  
I... I was on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I would appreciate any feedback anyone is willing to give! I love the Fantastic Four a bunch, and so rarely see alternate takes on the team. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
